Coolers for use with ice are used in convenience stores and other commercial environments to place containers of beverages for easy access by consumers. Ice coolers typically take the form of a barrel or chest positioned near a store entrance, near the cash register, at the end of an isle or other locations to spur an impulse purchase. These containers are filled with ice and the beverage containers are placed on the ice and onto the ice. As the ice melts, the beverage containers sink forcing a consumer to fish around in the ice for the desired container. In addition to having a cold, wet hand, which is unpleasant, the consumer is sometimes exposed to germ-laden water. Barrel and chest coolers do have the advantage of placing the beverage containers within easy reach of a consumer at waist level instead of at eye level. It is desirable to have a cooler wherein melting ice does not touch the beverage containers and contaminate the water or containers.
Chest and barrel coolers are generally unsuitable for use on a checkout counter. Barrel coolers are generally to tall and chest coolers are generally too bulky. Both obscure the beverage containers. It is desirable to have a cooler that is not bulky and keeps beverage containers visible to spur impulse purchases.
Another problem with chest and barrel coolers is the inability to remove a single container without disturbing remaining containers in the icy water. It is therefore desirable to have a cooler wherein containers can be removed, one at a time, without disturbing the remaining containers.